Love Me Dead
by BrunetteWeasley13
Summary: Do you really think love exists? It's all just an obsession, a game. And you will be very, very sorry if you lose this game.


**Author's Note: This is still the same story, but I added a little but to it before posting to another site, and I didn't want to deprive you all of anything. Even if it's just a few hundred words… As always, I don't own Harry Potter. The song is "Love Me Dead" by Ludo. Look it up! This is a pretty dark fic, so stop here if that might bother you. I hope you enjoy! Reviews appreciated. **

Love Me Dead

He listened to the soft pad of his feet as he walked down the dark corridor. The moon cast patches of light across the stone floor. He shivered in the cool night air. He heard something that sounded like footsteps further down the corridor. He ducked behind a nearby coat of armor. He held his breath waiting, listening. To his relief, the footsteps became quieter until they faded away completely. He slipped from behind the armor and continued on his way. He couldn't help but be slightly disappointed. Sometimes he wished he would get caught out of bed at night. If he did, then he would have a better reason to break this off. Not a good reason but better. At least it would be something. Of course she probably wouldn't accept it. She always got what she wanted, who she wanted…

_Love me cancerously_

_Like a salt-sore soaked in the sea._

_'High -maintenance' means_

_You're a gluttonous queen_

_Narcissistic and mean._

He reached the dungeon and waited in front of the entrance of Syltherin house. The passage way opened and her figure filled the space of the entrance way. Whenever he saw her long body with its soft curves, he remembered why he always came back. He tried to tell himself it was out of fear. With her, he would rather be a coward than admit how drawn to her he was. She moved into the moonlight, and her wild black hair framed her smirking face. "You always come back. You are such a good boy. You know what's best for you," she teased cruelly. She reached forward and grabbed his crimson and gold house tie and roughly pulled him inside.

_Kill me romantically_

_Fill my soul with vomit_

_Then ask me for a piece of gum._

_Bitter and dumb_

_You're my sugar plumb._

_You're awful, I love you!_

She dragged him through the green common room. It was late, so only a few embers glowed in the fire. The majority of the light came from the moon steaming thought the slit like windows. She continued up the stairs and into her room. Her roommates were all seemingly sleep… He wondered to himself why they were always asleep and never woke up when they were there. A voice in the back of his head suggested that she cursed them for her own benefit. His stomach dropped; truth be told, he wouldn't put it past her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the almost white blonde hair of her sister, gracefully draped across her green silk pillowcase. Would she bewitch her own sister? Probably. He visibly shuddered.

She quickly turned and brought her lips close to his ear. "Is something wrong, My Pet?" She whispered. He shook his head no, swallowing to rewet his dry mouth. "Good," she purred, as she drug her nails roughly down his chest and clamping her hand around his wrist.

She moved to her four poster bed and pulled him after her roughly yanking the curtains closed with her free hand. She growled throatily and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into a searing kiss. He reached for the front of her shirt to undo the buttons. She slapped his hand away. He forgot that she always liked to be in control. How could he forget?

"No. No, Precious," she hissed. She moved back and reached for his tie and pulled it over his head. She slammed him down on the bed and tore open his shirt sending buttons everywhere. Damn it. He was running out of shirts. With her teasing mouth, she nipped down his chest, each nip becoming more of a bite as she went. In bed she was animalistic. She growled and moved franticly. She bit down hard near his hip bone, and he let out a small yelp when he saw a drop of blood drip down his side. She liked to draw blood… blurring the lines of pleasure and pain. But he couldn't get enough of it. She bent her head again, and her tongue darted out of her mouth cleaning his pale skin.

_She moves through moonbeams slowly_

_She knows just how to hold me_

_And when her edges soften her body is my coffin_

_I know she drains me slowly_

_She wears me down to bones in bed_

When she had finished with him leaving him sore and gasping but somehow content, she slid from the bed. "It's time for you to go," she purred while trailing one of her long fingernails down his chest. "But I know you'll miss me… you always do."

"Bellatrix, I…," he began. But, before he could finish, she whipped around and seized him by the throat.

"I told you. For you, it's Bella. You are a favorite. You should feel privileged." She slowly let go of his neck. "You were saying…."

"Bella…I can't do this anymore."

"What!" She turned on him again, he eyes ablaze with fury. She was unhinged. "Is this about that filthy blood traitor! She can't give you what I can. You know she can't make you feel the things I can."

"But I… I think I love her and this isn't right…" he tried lamely.

She cackled. "You think you love her. Oh, what a sentiment! My precious thinks he's in love. Do you really think love exists? It's all just lust and obsession. Only a game…." she breathed the last words in his ear. "And you will be very, very sorry if you lose this game."

_Must be the sign on my head_

_That says, oh…_

_Love me dead! Love me dead!_

Once again he walked down the long Hogwart's corridors. This time, however, his destination was much more innocent. He was on his way to Charms class. He was thankful that Charms was one of the few glasses he had without the Slytherins. It was a time to escape and time for him to spend with his girlfriend. He strolled down the hall, his spirits lifting considerably. He glanced out the windows as he passed appreciating the sunny school grounds. He was about to make his final turn when a hand grabbed him and pulled him into a nearby broom closet.

"Bella!" he exclaimed. "Since when do you associate with me in the day time? Wait, what am I doing? I have to get to Charms." He turned to reach for the closet door, but she shifted her weight to block his exit.

She pouted. "Since when is Charms more interesting than me?" She moved toward him and kissed his neck. "I've decided to forgive you for last night. I'm feeling generous, but next time you won't be so lucky," She breathed into his ear and kissed his jaw line. "You know you want to." She whispered.

And he did. Oh God, he did, but he couldn't; he needed to stop. He loved his girlfriend. He did. He did. He… moaned. She had finished her kisses and had moved her hands down to his belt buckle, purposefully letting her fingers brush against the quickly growing lump in his pants. With all other thoughts forced from his mind, he focused on Bella.

She succeeded in unfastening his belt and pushing his pants and boxers down his hips. She then slipped out of her school robe letting it pool around her feet at the bottom of the broom closet. She hitched her leg up by his side, and he grasped her buttocks with his strong hand, hoisting her up around him. He gasped when he realized she wasn't wearing panties. His other hand found purchase on the locked door behind her. He thrust into her, causing her to groan and tilt her head back. Her tight curls cascaded down her back, and he buried his face in her exposed neck. Her little hands gripped his shoulders, and he could feel her nails digging into his flesh.

_You're a faith healer on TV_

_You're an office park without ant trees_

_Corporate and cold_

_Gushing for gold_

_Leave me alone._

He returned to her room the next week at the usual hour. It was much the same as always. She pulled him through the common room entrance and up to her room. She did what she wanted to do. She purred and moaned and ruined yet another shirt. However, one thing about this time was different. He was able to focus on other things. His mind was not overcome with lust. His thoughts were not clouded by sex. Well, at least sex with her.

He was thinking of his girlfriend. Overcome with guilt, he had finally had the courage to tell her he loved her. She returned the sentiment blushing furiously. They then consummated their relationship. It was her first time. Her fumbling and innocence touched him deeply. She let out a little cry when he first entered her that almost broke his heart, making him stop his motions, until she softly, sweetly told him it was alright. She tentatively shifted her hips up to meet his to prove to him that she was ok. He slowly answered her motions with his own, and she let out a tiny little moan and smiled at him. She trusted him. She saw something worthy in him. She loved him, and he was betraying her.

He looked at Bella as she continued to try to bring him to orgasm with her spit covered hand. She was getting frustrated with his lack of response. She was sexy in a dark way. Even now, he had to admit it. She had a delicate face that still carried a taunting air. Her wild black curls gave her an edge. Her tiny waist and almost fragile frame paired with her dangerous eyes created a captivating contrast. Her luscious lips were now traveling down his torso.

_You suck so passionately_

_You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature_

_Finger bangin' my heart_

_You call me a drunk_

_Does the fun ever start?_

_You're hideous and sexy!_

He pushed her off and sat up. Before she had a chance to shriek with rage, he blurted out, "I seriously can't do his anymore. I can't be with you. I can't." As he continued partly to reassure himself, her eyes grew colder by the second. He stopped and stared at her for a moment. He could feel her hate filled eyes piercing his soul. He could feel the hate radiating from her body in hot waves. He knew he had to leave. As he broke for the door, he heard her let out a blood curdling scream. He heard a series of loud crashes as he raced down the stairs. As he reached the exit, he heard her yell from the top of the stairs— "I gave you a second chance already. You should have considered yourself lucky. You will be sorry. I will make you and your blood traitor girlfriend so, so sorry."

She stopped and stared, breathing heavily. In an instant, she composed herself, and in a whisper that was much more terrifying than her screams, she said, "You will both beg for mercy. You will both lose…everything." With that, he raced from the room. He didn't slow down until he reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

_Must be the sign on my head _

_That says, oh…_

_Love me dead! Love me dead!_

It had been weeks since he left her and nothing had happened, but he knew to take her threats seriously. He could not relax even for a second. He had to do something. While he thought to himself one night at dinner that surely she had had enough time to cool down, he saw her exit the great hall. He kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "I'll see you in the common room later ok, love?"

He moved quickly out of the Great Hall and spotted her mass of dark hair turn the corner. He followed and yelled "Bella, wait please I'm sorr.."

She froze in place and turned slowly with the same unhinged look in her eye he had seen that night weeks ago. "You have no right to call me that! It's Bellatrix to you now. You pathetic filthy…" then she laughed. "Oh wait you must have come for your punishment," she whispered as she withdrew her wand. "Crucio!"

The spell him square in the chest before he had a moment to react. He crumpled to the floor in pain so intense he knew he must be nearing death. He was aware that he was screaming, but he couldn't hear it. The pain overthrew all his senses. When it lifted, it leaft him feeling completely drained. The only thing he was aware of was the cold giggling coming from the dark haired girl he had been so drawn to. She moved slowly and leaned down. She breathed in his ear, "That's just a taste of what's to come, precious." She then glided down the hall away from him.

He continued to lie on the cold stone floor slowly regaining strength. He pulled himself up experimentally. He was shaking but standing. That was a start. He slowly made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. That night he had horrible, terrifying dreams.

_Love me cancerously…_

_You've got the mark of the beast._

_You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful!_

"Sweetheart, are you all right?" He jumped at the touch of the small hand on his knee. He turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine… I uh just have a test today that I'm a little worried about. Don't worry about me, Alice."

"I can't help it, Frank. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He reached across the breakfast table for the pumpkin juice forcing himself to act natural. When he looked up from his now full cup, he caught two dark eyes staring at him from the Syltherin table. Below the glaring pair, a small smirking smile played on her lips. He knew this wasn't over…


End file.
